Por un futuro diferente
by Premio Anual
Summary: Hermione y Draco tienen sus vidas hechas hasta que todo cambia. / "¡Por Merlín!", pensó Hermione. Era la mismísima Astoria Greengrass, prometida de Draco Malfoy / -¿Por qué en los periódicos no salió anunciado que mis cuernos son del mismo tamaño que esta mansión? / Pasen y lean: historia editada!


**POR UN FUTURO DIFERENTE**

**Disclaimer: nada de lo que reconozcan es mío! Todo es de la genial J. **

**Historia dedicada a:**cecy-965**,** adrmil**,** minako marie**,** .Granger**,** Princess Mabel Malfoy**,** sayitta-hinamori**,** Ezbhy23**,** tokio2323 **y** windyluu

**Capítulo I: NO TE CASES**

-¡No te cases!

-Buenos días para ti también, Draco. – respondió Hermione sin siquiera inmutarse.

Draco Malfoy había interrumpido la calma en su oficina en el ministerio para recriminarle que no se casara y aun así, ella no se dio por aludida.

Los Malfoy habían sido una de las familias más analizadas por aurores luego de la derrota de Voldemort por el trío dorado. Sin embargo, gracias a las declaraciones de Harry sobre el gran aporte de Narcissa a salvar su vida y a la caída del que no debe ser nombrado, y gracias a que ellos decidieron luchar por mantenerse unidos y no por que ganara el lado oscuro, pudieron salvarse de Azkaban (aunque no de una indemnización al ministerio, claro está).

El hijo de Lucius y Narcissa era ahora quien manejaba los negocios familiares, y gracias a su frialdad y gran conocimiento del tema, posicionó a las Empresas Malfoy bien alto en el mercado.

-Hermione, puedo saludarte cualquier otro día. ¡Hoy llegué de Nueva York y me enteré que te casas! ¿Cómo es eso?

Granger estaba con Ron Weasley hacía más de tres años (precisamente desde el fin de la guerra). Hacía una semana que se había anunciado en todos los periódicos mágicos que la boda entre dos de los héroes de la guerra iba a realizarse. Si bien la gente estaba emocionada, Hermione no se sentía como deberían hacerlo las futuras novias; no sentía emoción por pruebas de vestido, por ver el banquete; ni siquiera por estar con Ron en sus últimos momentos de "novios". Lo único realmente bueno era que podía pasar por la madriguera y estar allí hasta cansarse hablando con sus futuras suegra y cuñadas: Molly, Ginny, Angelina y Fleur.

-Si no estoy equivocada –comenzó Hermione, -has leído el artículo en el periódico de hace una semana que anuncia que me caso mañana, ¿verdad?

-En realidad me enteré por mi madre, Granger.

-¿De nuevo a los apellidos?

-Explícame qué sucede y juro que me doy media vuelta y no vuelves a escuchar que pronuncie ni tu nombre ni tu apellido –sentenció Malfoy.

-Hace una semana, y con todo ya listo, no podía continuar posponiendo todo por si regresabas. No recibía noticias de ti, no respondías mis cartas, y ya había pospuesto todo un mes, Draco. Sin embargo, algo no previsto es lo que hace que hoy, un día antes de casarme, esté aquí, trabajando como cualquier día normal.

Flashback

El lunes de esa misma semana, Hermione se había despertado a causa de una lechuza que entró en su departamento como si fuese portadora de una noticia urgente. Y efectivamente así era.

Cuando Hermione terminó de leer la carta, apenas se vistió y se desapareció hacia el Ministerio de Magia. Como encargada del departamento de Leyes Mágicas, tenía que verificar todo el asunto de que los muggles no se enteraran de la existencia de ese extraño mundo, de que los menores de edad no realizaran magia fuera de las escuelas, entre otras muchas cosas que ella, como sabelotodo, podía realizar.

Esa mañana llegó a una posada en el norte de Inglaterra, donde, según la nota del ministerio, estaban realizando magia ilegal. Y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con que además de magia ilegal, la practicaban dos menores. Cuando finalmente había arreglado todo el asunto con los niños y sus padres, y se disponía a salir del lugar, una rubia le plantaba un beso en la boca, que dejó a quienes vieron la escena completamente sin aire, a un pelirrojo, que casualmente resultó ser Ron.

Fin del Flashback

-Así que por eso, decidí este mismo lunes cancelar todo.

-¡O sea que mañana no te casas? –preguntó Draco, esperanzado.

-No, Malfoy –dijo la castaña. –Sin embargo, sí hay algo que deberías saber tu también. Y no es porque quiera arruinar tu vida, ni por celos, ni nada de eso, sino que lo hago solo por ti.

-¿Qué es?

Flashback

La rubia se giró lentamente al ver como su amante, su pelirrojo, ese con quien ya venía pasando unas noches… unas increíbles noches… se quedaba sin responder su beso y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"¡Por Merlín!", pensó Hermione. Era la mismísima Astoria Greengrass, prometida de Draco Malfoy, e hija de una de las familias más adineradas del país.

Fin del Flashback

-¿Astoria? –preguntó Draco como en trance. -¿Cómo es posible que no me haya enterado? ¿Es que acaso eso no salió en ningún artículo de "El Profeta" o de "Corazón de Bruja"?

-Tu madre quería que todo se supiera de inmediato y que la boda se cancelara –comenzó a relatar la castaña-, pero el padre de Astoria pagó una gran cantidad al diario, a la revista y a tus padres para que la verdad no fuese contada. A mí me amenazó, pero…

-¿Te amenazó? ¿Te hizo algo?

-No, Draco, no me hizo nada. Solo me advirtió lo que sucedería si yo hablaba. Pero no podía dejar que te engañaran así. Menos ahora que tu prometida tendrá el camino libre con Ron.

-Igual, Granger, tampoco es que antes le preocupara mucho si la comadreja tenía o no pareja. ¡Vaya, zorra! –exclamó Draco con una sonrisa. -¿Qué salió en el diario y en la revista sobre la cancelación del casamiento?

-Apenas un artículo de media página en el diario en que se explicaba que los dos héroes de la guerra habían cancelado el enlace por razones que no quisieron dar a conocer. Aunque, como te debes imaginar, todos los de "El Profeta" estaban ya enterados y con una buena comisión en el bolsillo por su silencio. En cuanto a "Corazón de Bruja", la revista tenía un artículo de una página con una foto de Ron y mía en el colegio y que hablaba de cómo las señoritas podían volver a la caza por la soltería del "héroe pelirrojo inglés" y los caballeros tenían que empezar a analizar cómo conquistar a la "heroína del mundo mágico".

-Que ni lo sueñen –sentenció Draco.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No tuve agallas para hacerlo antes, pero sí ahora, Hermione. Iré a hablar con mis padres y con los Greengrass; este enlace también se suspende. Pero si en el pasado me dejé llevar por los prejuicios idiotas de la sangre y te dejé ir, ten por seguro que esta vez no va a pasar –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa torcida, mientras se acercaba galantemente a la castaña. -¿Esperarás mi lechuza mañana? –preguntó acariciando la mejilla de su ex enemiga.

-Claro que sí, Dragón… Y me cuentas que sucede con tu caprichosa prometida –dijo Hermione sonriéndole. "¿Es que tiene que ser tan lindo?"

-Futura Ex Prometida; caprichosa será siempre. Hasta mañana, Granger –y Malfoy, como buena serpiente, apenas rozó sus labios con los de ella y salió de la oficina.

-Hasta mañana, Malfoy –dijo la castaña en voz baja pero perfectamente audible para Draco, quien apoyado del lado de afuera de la puerta de su oficina, sonreía con una extraña sonrisa de felicidad pintada en la cara; una felicidad que hacía mucho que no sentía.

…

**Capítulo II: ARREGLANDO DETALLES**

Apenas Draco puso un pie fuera de la oficina de Hermione, no pudo evitar sonreír. Es que no podía entender cómo esa ratona de biblioteca se había instalado en lo más profundo de su corazón. Y ciertamente sabía que no saldría de allí (y tampoco quería q saliera).

Hacía un año que habían vuelto a verse en el Ministerio. Desde la guerra que no la veía, y ¡vaya que el tiempo ayudó a esa ratona! Ahora su cabello tenía los rulos bien definidos y su cuerpo estaba para el pecado.

Cuando la vio, no podía creer que fuera ella. Estaba hermosa… y desde allí comenzó el plan conquista. Draco estaba comprometido con la pequeña de las Greengrass, una niña sin gracia y muy caprichosa, que le interesaba más el apellido y la fortuna Malfoy que contraer matrimonio y dejar herederos.

La primera semana, llegó al Ministerio y se dedicó a hablar con ella, luego vinieron los halagos, y ya cuando entraron mas en confianza, comenzó a regalarle cosas. Pero a Hermione no le gustaba todo aquello; ella estaba comprometida con Ron. Y aunque sabían que era solo por la prensa y porque la boda de dos de los héroes sería muy bien recibida en el mundo mágico, continuaron confundiendo su amistad con amor.

Hasta que Draco comenzó a causar estragos en su vida (y Hermione en la suya también). Sus sonrisas, las charlas, todo!

Y he aquí el resultado: ninguna pareja era feliz, y resultaba que la felicidad estaba en cambiar parejas: Draco y Hermione, y Astoria y Ron.

¿Ron, la comadreja, con Astoria? Definitivamente no entendía nada. Tal vez había sido por sus largos viajes, en los que descuidaba a su prometida, que ella descubrió otros placeres, además del bolsillo. O tal vez la niña iba madurando.

Ahora lo descubriría.

…

Cuando Draco llegó a la Mansión, encontró a Lucius y a Narcissa sentados en la sala, tomando té.

-Hijo, creí que no llegarías hasta mañana- saludó Narcissa, poniéndose de pie y abrazando a su único hijo.

Lucius permaneció en su lugar, y en cuanto su primogénito fue liberado de los brazos de su madre, se levantó para estrecharle la mano.

-Supe que tu viaje de negocios fue un éxito total, y eso me alegra enormemente. Estoy orgulloso de cómo llevas la presidencia de las empresas.

Draco no pudo sino mirar a su padre. Con sus escasos 20 años se daba cuenta de cómo cambiaban las cosas. Lucius no era malo, pero sus ideas elitistas habían acampado en su cabeza por demasiado tiempo. Y gracias a Potter y a sus inseparables amigos, que destruyeron a Voldemort, Lucius comenzó a observar objetivamente las cosas. Aunque para Malfoy junior todavía sería un misterio cómo tomaría la noticia de que estaba enamorado de una hija de muggles.

-Gracias, padre. Estoy contento de regresar a casa- respondío Draco. –Sin embargo, hay algo que deseo preguntar; y es por qué en los periódicos no salió anunciado que mis cuernos son del mismo tamaño que esta mansión-

-¡Hijo mio! No uses ese vocabulario –lo reprendió Narcissa

-Entonces explíquenme que es todo esto de Astoria y Weasley –dijo seriamente Draco. Demasiado serio.

-Hijo, que… cómo. ¿Cómo supiste? –tartamudeó Narcissa.

-Contactos, madre –sentenció Draco encaminándose a la chimenea, donde asomó su cabeza y llamó a Astoria para que se presentara de inmediato en su casa.

Una vez que Astoria se dignó a presentarse en la Mansión Malfoy, nadie habló mientras Draco explicaba con detalle todo lo que le habían comunicado ("fue una fuente muy confiable, Astoria; no intentes disuadirme de que es mentira"), y a la espera de la explicación.

Y hasta que finalmente, la pequeña Greengrass rompió en llantó y confesó la verdad.

-Draco, no puedo creerlo. Ambos sabemos que no estábamos enamorados, pero en el momento en que lo vi, en que nos vimos, fue algo muy extraño. Y no paramos de enviarnos cartas hasta que comenzamos a encontrarnos. Eres mi mejor amigo, y no puedo creer haberte hecho esto. Lo lamento tanto –Explicó Astoria.

Draco la miro fijamente durante todo su discurso, y luego se acercó a ella. Se arrodilló a su lado, tocó sus manos y habló. Narcissa no podía mirar a Draco a la cara y Lucius se encontraba impasible; era como si su mente se hubiese desconectado y nada estuviera sucediendo.

-Bueno. La única opción que le encuentro a todo esto es que se disuelve la boda. Astoria, eres mi mejor amiga también, y no puedo permitir que nos casemos si ya has encontrado tu verdadera felicidad, y yo también la mia.

-Hijo –suplicó Narcissa –un Malfoy no puede suspender su boda. ¿Qué dirán los medios, la prensa, qué pensará la gente?

-Eso no me importa, madre, y lo sabes. Acepte este matrimonio, pero no voy a aceptar la carga de que mi esposa me engañe desde antes del casamiento, y que incluso seamos infelices juntos. Astoria, creo que en el fondo sabemos que esto es lo mejor. Somos amigos, y siempre hablamos de un futuro lleno de amor, y sabemos bien que nosotros no nos amamos. Te quiero, y sinceramente espero que seas feliz, con la comadreja o con quien sea.

Astoria miró a su prometido y no pudo más que abrazarlo. No debía haber sido fácil para él tragarse su orgullo y hablar de eso con ella. Pero eran amigos, y eso era lo primordial.

-Creo que sospecho quien es esa persona en tu vida, Draco, aunque tú siempre fuiste gentil y nunca me engañaste. No me preguntes cómo, pero lo siento –Respondió Astoria. –Quiero que luches por ella y seas feliz. Eres una buena persona y ambos se merecen esa oportunidad.

Y así, Astoria se encaminó a la chimenea para luego desaparecer. Ese era el final del compromiso Malfoy-Greengrass.

-Hijo –comenzó a hablar Narcissa. –Estas enamorado, ¿verdad?

-Lo estoy, madre. Es por esto que mi corazón no esta tan roto en este momento. Pero aun no es momento de que sepan de ella. Porque hay mucho que aclarar antes.

-No es sencillo para mi, Draco –comenzó Lucius. –Pero quiero que sepas que tu madre y yo te apoyamos. Elige a quien te haga feliz. Pero hazlo pronto y con alguien conveniente para ti y para el apellido.

-No me interesa el apellido, padre –anunció Draco. –Tal vez elija a alguna hija de muggles, o alguna muggle para casarme, y tú no vas a impedirlo. Con permiso, me voy a mi casa. Vendré a verlos mañana.

Y dicho esto, el menor de los Malfoy se encaminó hacia la chimenea bajo la mirada amenazadora de su padre y orgullosa de su madre.

"Este niño cree que cambie, pero hay cosas que ni cambian ni se permiten."

"Definitivamente debe estar enamorado para enfrentar a su padre y cambiar sus ideas. Y creo que también yo imagino quien es."

…

**Capítulo III: VISITA A LA MADRIGUERA**

La situación de Hermione cuando fue a La Madriguera no fue muy diferente de la negación de los Malfoy. Molly no quería ni pensar en que su hijo había hecho eso, y perder por eso a Hermione como nuera, pero no tenía opciones.

En cuanto a Ron, todo lo que dijo fue que Astoria había sido un confort cuando ella no estaba presente, y que realmente sentía haberse enamorado de ella, pero que no iba a rogarle que lo perdonara: sabia lo mal que había actuado y había llegado el momento de enfrentar todo eso.

Cuando Molly y Arthur dejaron a los jóvenes, ellos fueron a la habitación de Ron a hablar.

-Quiero saber como la conociste y como te enamoraste de ella, por favor –pidió Hermione sentándose en el alféizar de la ventana.

-Fue cerca de un año atrás, en uno de tus días ocupados, en que me dejaste esperando con la reserva en el restaurant, ¿recuerdas? –Hermione asintió lentamente.

Recordaba ese día, había tenido un informe que leer antes de poder irse y tuvo que cancelar a Ron. Cuando se iba del ministerio, Malfoy y ella coincidieron en el elevador. Mas o menos se imabinaba por donde iba la cuestión.

-Bueno –continuó Ron, -resulta que Malfoy y Astoria tenían una reservación en el mismo lugar para cenar y Malfoy ni siquiera llamó a Astoria para cancelar la cita, por lo que ella lloraba cerca de los baños cuando yo iba ya de salida. Hablamos, me contó lo que había sucedido y la acerqué en mi coche a su casa. Y a partir de entonces coincidíamos en los clubes nocturnos, cuando iba con Harry y los chicos, y a veces nos quedábamos charlando o tomando algo, y asi fue como comenzó. En algunas misiones, cuando nos quedábamos en otros países, nos encontrábamos… y eso fue lo que sucedió cuando nos encontraron.

-Entiendo. Pero, ¿pensabas casarte conmigo aun estando enamorado de ella? –preguntó dolida la castaña.

-No, Herms, lo juro. Ambos pensamos en alguna forma de decírselo a ti y al huron, pero nos costaba demasiado. En eso estábamos cuando nos viste, pero no nos dejaste explicarte.

-Te creo, Ron. Y te perdono. De verdad que realmente me alegro de no tener que casarme contigo.

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿Acaso también tu tenias a alguien?

-No, pelirrojo. Solo que sentía que nuestra relación no tenia futuro. Era algo mas para convencer a la gente de que nos queríamos, pero no se si como pareja, o solo como el trío dorado, con Potter.

-Te entiendo; yo también lo sentí cuando vi a Astoria. Ella necesitaba que la ayudaran, protegieran, y no se… contigo era como si rechazaras mi protección, tal vez porque te parecía que era como de hermanos, ¿verdad?

Hermione solo sonrió. Lo suyo era amor de familia, de hermanos… Simplemente se levantó del colchón y abrazó a Ron.

-Gracias, y lucha por ella. No la conozco, pero si estas enamorado, ella vale la pena. No conozco a los Greengrass tampoco, pero si la comprometieron con Draco es porque no son tan distintos de los Malfoy, aunque ojala me equivoque.

-Espera, ¿Draco? ¿Desde cuándo? –preguntó Ron perplejo

-Solo lo veo mucho en el Ministerio, pero Draco o Malfoy es el mismo rubio –trató de arreglar Hermione.

-Gracias, castaña.

-Gracias a ti, pelirrojo.

En cuanto la charla finalizó, Hermione bajo por la escalera hasta llegar a la cocina. Molly estaba cocinando porque ya casi era hora de la cena.

-¿Todo en orden, querida? ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? –preguntó dulcemente la anfitriona.

-Gracias, señora Weasley, pero el domingo vendré a almorzar.

-¿Arreglaron sus cosas?

-Me temo que no –dijo Hermione suavemente. –Pero somos amigos, y eso no puede cambiarse. Y espero que tampoco cambie nada con ustedes.

-Por supuesto que no, querida mia. Esta casa siempre será tuya.

-Me alegro mucho. Asi que a menos que Astoria quiera, seguiré siendo la pelirroja castaña de la familia. Tengo que irme, señora Weasley. Dele un beso a Arthur de mi parte, por favor.

…

**Capítulo IV: VUELTA A LA NORMALIDAD**

Luego de que tanto Hermione como Draco aclararon sus asuntos, las bodas fueron canceladas y Ron y Astoria paseaban a sus anchas por las calles del Londres Mágico, hubo que analizar el momento de presentación a sus familias…

De hecho, Ron y Astoria sólo podían formalizar su relación en la casa de los Weasley, ya que en el momento en que se corrió la noticia de la infidelidad, los Greengrass le retiraron el saludo.

Sin embargo, por fortuna con sus ahorros pudo rentar un departamento en el centro de Londres, y un trabajo en una pequeña tienda del Callejón Diagon. Se encargaría de ser la dependienta en la tienda de Madam Malkin, y sus grandes conocimientos sobre la moda serías muy útiles.

El domingo, en el almuerzo en la casa de los Weasley, todos hablaban animadamente. Hermione estaba radiante, feliz: nadie parecía apenado por ella y Ron, lo cual hacía todo mucho más sencillo. No podría haber soportado que alguien la mirara con lástima, como la "pobre cor… ejem, engañada". Esa familia era increíble.

Acordaron el almuerzo del domingo siguiente como el día de presentación de "Tori" a los pelirrojos, y querían contar con la presencia de quienes Astoria quisiera invitar; tal vez podría invitar algunos amigos, ya que su familia no quería saber nada del asunto.

Ese lunes, mientras Hermione estaba trabajando, leyendo informes y buscando algunas carpetas en los archiveros, un golpecito en la puerta anunció que Lina, su secretaria, tenía algo que decirle.

-Hermione, alguien te busca –dijo la joven, una estudiante de leyes mágicas cuyas notas eran altas y podía aspirar al trabajo en el ministerio.

-Lina, ¿quién interrumpe mi horrible mañana de lunes? –dijo Hermione sonriendo para ocultar su frustración.

Ciertamente ese día tenía demasiado trabajo, pero esperaba que la visita de esa mañana no le tomase demasiado tiempo.

-Tal vez, Granger, alguien que viene a alegrarte tu horrible mañana de lunes. ¿Qué opinas? –dijo seductoramente Draco Malfoy entrando a su oficina, sin invitación alguna.

-Gracias, Lina. Me encargaré del señor Malfoy. ¿Podrías decirle a Theodore que se encargue por hoy de mis archivos? Creo que esta visita me ocupará más tiempo del esperado –susurró Hermione, para que Draco no la escuchara.

Cuando la secretaria se fue, Draco se acercó a Hermione, la abrazó y la pegó a su cuerpo.

-Te extrañé tanto, Hermione –se acercó y la beso pausadamente. –Es increíble que ahora podamos pensar en algo juntos sin lastimar a nadie, ¿verdad?

-¡Vaya, Draco! ¿Quién iba a pensar de esos sentimientos ocultos? –susurró burlonamente, sin embargo, se acercó a él y le susurró: -Te extrañé tanto, Draco.

Y el beso en que se fundieron fue un reconocimiento (o una forma de recordar) sus bocas, sus labios. Esos besos que habían sido dados hacía tanto tiempo y a la vez tan poco, porque si estaban juntos, nada importaba.

-¿Me crees si te digo que me volví adicto a las fresas desde la primera vez que te besé? –susurró Draco en su oído, haciéndola estremecer en sus brazos.

-Eres increíble. Pero tengo que creerte, puesto que estas frenta a una adicta a las mentas, Malfoy. Corrompiste mis sabores –sonrió Hermione.

-Tranquila, Granger. No pienso alejarme de ti a partir de ahora, le pese a quien le pese.

Hablaron en la oficina de Hermione sobre muchas cosas. Sobre los viajes de Draco, las empresas Malfoy, lo de Ron y Astoria, sobre la familia de Hermione, la familia Malfoy, el trabajo en el ministerio.

Realmente consideraban un gran ejercicio mental charlar entre ellos: tenían visiones maduras y, en algunos puntos, diferentes de las cosas, por lo que las discusiones lo hacían todo más entretenido.

Almorzaron en un local de comida rápida del Londres Muggle, donde Draco se divirtió como nunca y Hermione se rió a más no poder.

Pero la tarde empezaba, y ambos tenían que seguir con sus obligaciones. El trabajo en el Ministerio y en las Empresas los mantenía bastante ocupados, por lo que acordaron verse el fin de semana siguiente.

Pero faltaba demasiado tiempo, y ambos notaron un gran vacío cuando se despidieron.

Sin embargo, una lechuza que llegó el miércoles de esa semana hizo que Draco y Hermione tuvieran sí o sí una excusa por la que verse el domingo.

La reunión de presentación de Astoria en la casa de los Weasley era motivo de felicidad para los pelirrojos y sus amigos, por lo que habían invitado a mucha gente para compartir con ellos.

Y a la espera de las reacciones de todos, Ron y Astoria se encontraron con que ya era domingo y la gente estaba por empezar a llegar.

Los Weasley estaban vestidos impecablemente. Arthur había subido puestos en el Ministerio y ahora era Jefe en un importante departamento y su situación económica era de estable para arriba.

Ron y Astoria estaban tomados de la mano cuando Hermione y Draco aparecieron caminando por el jardín. Ron aun no había hablado con el rubio, ni Astoria con Hermione, pero la situación de ellas era menos tensa, ya que nunca fueron enemigas en el colegio.

-Hola, chicos –saludó Hermione con una sonrisa. –Están realmente bellos arreglados.

-Hola, Hermione. Hola, Draco –saludó Astoria con una sonrisa, y abrazándolos. –Hermione, espero que no estés enojada, por favor –susurró la rubia.

-Astoria, evidentemente entre nosotros las cosas no estaban bien, y sé que contigo es feliz. Presta atención al brillo en sus ojos, Astoria. Y hazlo feliz, por favor. ¡Mira que ahora eres como mi cuñada!

Astoria solo sonrió y se ofreció a acompañar a Hermione a la cocina de Molly, dejando a Ron y a Malfoy solos.

-Hola, comadreja.

-Hola, hurón. ¿Cómo te va?

-Bastante bien, y a ti mejor, por lo visto.

-¡Vaya! No quería creerlo cuando tu novia y Hermione nos lo dijeron, así que salí a verlo con mis propios ojos. Hola, Draco.

-Hola, Harry. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien. Disfrutando de esto, con la familia. Pensé que no ibas a venir –dijo seriamente Harry, salvando a Ron de tener que hablar con él.

-Pues, en realidad no me importa. En serio, comadr… Ron. Astoria es mi mejor amiga, es como mi hermana, así que si ella es feliz, también yo. ¿De acuerdo? ¿Lo hacemos por ellas?

-¿Ellas? –inquirió Harry

-Escuchen. Sé que ustedes son como los hermanos de Hermione, y quiero que sepan que fui un idiota en el colegio y ella jamás quiso hacer nada por respeto a ti, Ron. Pero ahora ella está libre y yo también. Ustedes son su familia y yo los voy a respetar, pero les pido colaboración.

La cara de los dos héroes nacionales era todo un poema. No cabían en sí. ¿Ese era Malfoy? ¿El idiota, narcisista, egocéntrico y ricachón del colegio? ¡Wow!

Ron, sin embargo, le estrechó la mano.

-Bienvenido a la familia, Malfoy, entonces. Hazla feliz.

-También tú a Astoria. Ella es como mi hermana, ¿de acuerdo? Y he de decir que soy muy celoso cuando la gente me importa, como Tori y como Hermione.

-Pues, cuenta con ello, hurón. Los veo dentro –y Ron se alejó caminando, buscando a su novia.

Harry, sin embargo, quiso hablar de cosas clave con Malfoy, pero prefería no hacerlo con Ron presente.

-¿Y la sangre, Draco?

-Harry, hemos estado trabajando juntos en la captura de mortífagos, y ¿aún crees que tengo esos perjuicios? No, Potter. Y mis padres van a aceptarlo sí o sí. Lucius será más reticente, pero no me importa tampoco. Porque no me importaría en lo absoluto no verlos nunca más por ella. Lo merece, Potter. Cuenta con que la voy a cuidar, ¿sí?

Escudriño su rostro. Ambos lo hicieron. Buscaban dudas, recelo, algo que les anticipara una nueva guerra. Pero no.

-Entonces vamos adentro. Tendrás que convivir mucho con los Weasley a partir de ahora.

…

**Capítulo V: LA BODA Y EL FIN DE UNA HISTORIA**

Astoria y Ron se casaron al año siguiente. Harry y Draco fueron padrinos, mientras que Hermione y Ginny eran las damas de honor.

Astoria hizo su entrada por el pasillo de la carpa en La Madriguera del brazo del señor Weasley, quien en el último tiempo se había convertido en un padre para ella.

La boda fue sencilla, pero hermosa. Y los rostros de Ron y Astoria eran de los que te hacen creer en cuentos de hadas.

Draco y Hermione habían formalizado su relación hacía casi un año, y desde entonces sus días libres se habían repartido entre almuerzos con los Granger, los domingos en la casa de los Weasley y las cenas y bailes de alta sociedad con los Malfoy.

Narcissa Malfoy había sido un verdadero encanto desde la primera vez que vió a Hermione oficialmente como su nuera. Lucius, sin embargo, era harina de otro costal. Durante los primeros tres meses de relación, el patriarca de los Malfoy ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra, pero luego, en un importante acuerdo de las empresas Malfoy con los magos de China, Hermione demostró su inteligencia salvando a los rubios de una quiebra segura.

Lucius analizó cada aspecto de la joven, como también de su hijo. Y fue gracias a sus incompetentes abogados que Hermione comenzó a ver a Lucius Malfoy como el padre (y también suegro) amable que era.

A la vida de Hermione sólo parecía faltarle una cosa.

Y es que Draco no quería casarse aún. Cada vez que tocaban el tema, él decía que eran demasiado jóvenes, o que las bodas eran para que el Ministerio los controlara exhaustivamente, o que no tenía sentido en lo absoluto escribir en un papel cuánto amaba a su mujer, si cada segundo del día podía demostrárselo.

Para Hermione, sin embargo, era su sueño de niña, usar un vestido blanco, caminar del brazo de su padre, ver a Draco esperándola al final del pasillo, con una sonrisa que denotara felicidad y tranquilidad, al verla ahí, dispuesta a dar el sí para estar toda la vida juntos.

Pero nada.

Y había intentado muchas cosas. Negarle pasar las noches haciendo algo más que dormir. Negarle mudarse a su departamento. Negarle abrazarla y susurrarle cosas al oído mientras la acariciaba sensualmente.

Pero ella era aún más débil, y el ex-Slythering siempre imponía su voluntad.

Ese día domingo, Draco había hecho una reservación en un restaurant, donde almorzarían con sus padres por cierta noticia, por lo que tuvieron que cancelar su visita semanal a La Madriguera.

Cuando llegaron al local, muy lujoso, por cierto, se dejaron guiar hasta una mesa con platos para dos personas, solamente.

-¿Y tus padres, Draco? –preguntó confusa Hermione

-No venían, pero si no decía alguna mentirita (muy pequeña, amor), no ibas a querer cancelar el almuerzo para venir conmigo –dijo Draco, esperando que eso funcionara.

-¿Por qué querías que almorzáramos solos hoy, mi amor? –dijo Hermione, mirándolo preocupada.

-Es que hace mucho que no almorzamos como antes, cuando pasaba a buscarte a la oficina. Si no es la casa entre semana, nunca pasamos tiempo solos, Herms –dijo Draco con un adorable puchero.

Pasaron todo el almuerzo hablando, y acordaron que ese día lo pasarían solos, lo que implicaba cancelar la cena en la casa de los Granger.

Cuando se llevaron el plato de la comida, llegó otro mozo con dos porciones de pastel para postre.

-Siempre escogemos lo mismo, así que me tomé la libertad de pedir tu pastel de chocolate –dijo Draco seductoramente.

-Hay días en que me dan ganas de matarte, pero generalmente (y hoy sobretodo), entiendo por qué estoy contigo y no pienso alejarme –sonrió la castaña, depositando un beso en los labios de su novio.

-¡Espera! –gritó Malfoy para evitar que Hermione probara su pastel. –Antes quiero que comas del mío, ¿sí?

Y tomando una esquina con especial cuidado, lo acercó a su boca.

-Disfrutalo, y siente despacio, Herms –susurró Draco.

Mientras tanto, Hermione comenzó a saborear la Proción (especialmente grande) que Draco acababa de convidarle. Pero algo duro la detuvo, y con ayuda de su mano lo sacó: era un anillo.

-Hablé con tu madre y me dijo que siempre esperaste una linda propuesta de matrimonio. No creo que sea algo estúpido, sino que deseo hacerlo. El anillo fue el que mi abuelo usó cuando le pidió matrimonio a mi abuela, y por eso quiero que lo tengas. Hermione Jane Granger ¿te casarías conmigo?

…

**FIN**

**Gracias por llegar hasta acá, de todo corazón.**

**Comencé a subir esta historia hace como dos meses, y me deprimí porque no recibía muchos reviews. Soy una escritora bastante frustrada, y aun me falta mucho en este camino.**

**Era una historia de varios capítulos, así que decidí que por respeto a quienes la habían leído, comentado o puesto en alerta, la dejaría como one shot, pero la terminaría.**

**Muchas gracias a cecy-965, adrmil, minako marie, .Granger, Princess Mabel Malfoy, sayitta-hinamori, Ezbhy23, tokio2323 y windyluu porque fueron quienes comenzaron a leer la historia y la marcaron como favorita o dejaron reviews!**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y si no, espero sus críticas… Besos enormes a todos.**

**Victoria.**


End file.
